


Boop

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, happy boys, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Keith introduces Lance to his family.





	Boop

Lance had preened and plucked and groomed himself to perfection. He’d used a glossy clam extract to make sure he shone in the sunlight that managed to trickle in through the deep waters. He had to look his best to meet Keith’s brother, Shiro.

Lance had heard a lot about Shiro—the older mer had practically raised Keith after he had been separated from his parents at a young age. Lionfish mer’s tended to stay together as a family unit longer than most other mer’s due to long-held traditions, but Keith had wandered out one day when he was still young and when he returned to his home cave his parents were both gone. Later, of course, he’d reconnected with his mother, but before that he’d ended up living with Shiro, a kind, teenage mer at the time, who had been mature enough to take care of someone who’d just left the guppy stages of life.

Lance arrived at his and Keith’s regular meeting spot right on time. Keith was late. He paced about the water, swimming back and forth, in order to keep his nervousness in check, but in doing so he completely missed it when Keith arrived.

<Hello Lance> he clicked a greeting and wrapped his arms around Lance from behind.

Lance jumped a little in shock but at the familiar feeling of Keith’s warmth he relaxed into the embrace.

<Don’t worry, Shiro will love you> Keith promised.

He led Lance to the family cave. He could hear the sounds of conversation inside.

<Who else is here?> He whispered, the words coming out harsher due to his state of fear. What if he didn’t make a good impression? What if he pissed Shiro off on accident? Keith wouldn’t like someone who couldn’t get on well with his family. He wouldn’t let someone _into_ his family if that was the case! And who was this other person? Lance hadn’t been able to prepare for that.

Keith listened for a moment.

<It’s my mother!> And then he swam in in a burst.

Lance knew this was exciting for Keith as his mother often spent time away from the home cave for her job within one of the mer kingdoms, but the idea of meeting both Keith’s mother and brother had Lance frozen to the spot.

He should just turn around and leave, right? Why bother making a fool of himself. That was the fear talking and he couldn’t do that to Keith, nor did he want to.

Keith came back out of the cave when he realized Lance hadn’t immediately followed him. He swam over to Lance and pulled his hands into his own. He dragged Lance a tad forward, gently, and bopped his nose against Lance’s.

<It’s going to be okay. They’ll both love you> he said. But Lance didn’t look convinced. He bopped their noses together again. <Not as much as _I_ love you, obviously, but you’ll get along great with them.>

Lance’s expression was smitten at the word ‘love’.

<I love you, too> Lance said; his voice was hoarse.

Keith pulled him into the cave to meet the other two most important people in his life.


End file.
